


Across the Universe

by Erinla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinla/pseuds/Erinla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 10 years since Lucifer abandoned his life in the sea to be human, and Michael never quite let go of what had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is still super sketchy, and I'm still fleshing out the details, so there will be a more descriptive summary and everything else later

Michael’s head broke the surface of the grimy water. The air was dry and tasted like city in the absence of salt water. It was very different from the last time Michael had come above water, which had been years and years prior.

The sky that hung above the city’s skyline was a drizzly grey, and Michael had to take a moment to observe his surroundings.

The beach was dirty, and the city was much, much larger than Michael had remembered in his childhood. But this was the right beach, he knew that much.

Humans aged much faster than merfolk, so they were always changing and growing and Michael could hardly keep it straight, which was why he was so easily thrown off by how much larger the city of New York looked to him now.

He hadn’t been there since he and Lucifer were children. They used to sneak off to this place, just for the sake of breaking the rules. That was, until they had almost been caught in a fisherman’s net and Michael had learned the hard way that rules were there for a reason.

That concept, unfortunately, had never really stuck with Lucifer, though. As they had gotten older, Lucifer had grown more and more fascinated with life on land. It wasn’t so much the people that he found interest in, but more what it was like up there. He was always going off to the surface, despite Michael’s insistence that he should stay safe and underwater like merfolk were supposed to.

It was still painful just to think about the day that Lucifer had left. There had been fighting and screaming and the water around Michael had boiled in light of his fury. Eventually he had told Lucifer to just _go_ if he wanted to be human so bad.

He hadn’t thought that Lucifer really would, and he had been wrong. That night Lucifer had gone to shore, and never returned. Michael hated himself every day for not trying harder. He should have kept a hold of him, he never should have let go. He should have chained him to a damn rock to stop him from committing the highest form of treason that he could have done, turning his back on his kingdom and his brother and everyone else.

But that had been a full ten years ago—ten human years, at least. Michael had hardly aged since then.

That didn’t change how much it hurt him to be apart from his twin every day, though.

Michael swam along the dirty shoreline, staring at the beach, feeling at a loss for why he had even come there. He supposed it had something to do with the nostalgia of the place, and the memories that it held for him.

There were a hundred places in their kingdom where Michael and Lucifer had played and laughed together while growing up, but this place was the only one that had belonged to just the two of them.

Michael should have known then, too. Sure, they snuck out there a lot, but for Michael, it was the thrill of adventure. The adrenaline that he got from doing something he knew he shouldn’t. But Lucifer? He had always been fascinated with land. He wanted to know what was out there, how big it was, what it _felt_ like.

He should have stopped it then. He should have squashed the curiosity out of Lucifer before it had ever gotten so out of hand. He should have been a good brother and—

“Michael?”

Michael froze. He didn’t recognize the sound of his own name spoken in that unfamiliar human tongue, but he did hear the voice addressing him far too close for comfort.

He turned around abruptly, facing the beach and found himself staring at the first person always on his mind, and the last person he thought he would ever see there again.


End file.
